The Crash
by DWalkthroughGuy
Summary: Finn and Jake prepare for a space expedition when they fall off route, crashing into another Earth. What'll they find there? Rated K for some violence
1. Findings

Finn stares at the night sky, lyind on the soft green grass. He pictures the new constellations in the sky. He's heard of the old ones such as the Big Dipper and Eridanus, but they've been gone for a while. A few centuries, in fact. "Hey Jake," Finn calls out.

"Yeah?" Jake calls back from the kitchen.

"Do you think there are any other universes?"

"What?"

"You know, like other dimensions with different people and different universal laws?"

"I think you've been playing too much sci-fi man."

"No dude, I think their real."

"Mm-hm" Jake stretches down to the green grass with a two sandwiches on a plate. "No seriously."

"PB was talking about the supervoid near Epsilon Eridanus yesterday. She explained that the cold-spot could be an entrance to another universe-"

"Hold on a minute. PB?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, you still gotta ask her out." Finn blushes at the thought of it.

"Yeah, but... she's way older than me. It just won't work..."

"Well, maybe if you gave it a try. Just have some faith. Take it slow. Ease into it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Just ask her out to a few movies or something. I mean, if she's not busy or anything."

"Then?"

"Then, after she professes some mutual feelings, take it up a notch. Take her out in dates, you know." Finn's grows hot red.

"Well... okay." A moment of awkward silence, except for the chirp of crickets, passed over them, the small moon high in the sky.

"Anyways, PB talkin' science to you? Ha. Finn, you shouldn't wrap your head around this jumbo science stuff. It makes my brain hurt." He pokes his forehead.

"Don't you think about it a little though?"

Jake shrugs and takes a bite of his sandwich. "Sometimes. I don't really believe in all of this alien junk they have on video games and TV. The only thing I care about is the actual story and gameplay." He looks back at the kitchen. The lights were left on. "Man, I'm thirsty. Be right back." Jake stretches to the window, sounds of rustling in the fridge conspicuous and loud.

Finn thinks about it for a moment. He's heard of very Earth-like planets out there. And unlike Jake, he does believe in extraterrestrial life. He wants to be friends with them. Get to know them. Jake stretches back down to their front yard. This time, holding a glass of iced tea.

"Nothing like a cold iced tea for your overheated brain." Jake takes some sips of his nearly-frozen refreshment. "You're frying up my head with all this science stuff." Finn just continues to stare at the night sky, making new constellations that make sense out of the ones that Princess Bubblegum already described: A cupcake, a car and a vague formation of a walrus.

But in the distance he saw a star and another bright object near it. A star? No. Stars twinkle in the night sky, but this didn't. It stood right there, bright as the star itself. He saw it for a moment, immediately concluding that it was a planet. "Hold on, I'm going to get the telescope." He rushes to the treehouse, going into their garage.

After rummaging through old junk for a while, he immediately finds the hyper-realistic, high-tech space telescope given to him by Princess Bubblegum as a gift a few weeks ago; or at least he thinks it's a gift. He chuckles at the memories he had. Finn runs back outside with the old telescope in hand. He blows on it to remove all of the dust. "Dude, why you getting the telescope?"

Finn shrugs, ignoring Jake's question. Finn applies a new, fresh set of D batteries from his backpack and turns it on. He adjusts the orientation of the telescope to match the direction of the alleged "planet". He looks in his telescope viewfinder, adjusting the focus and the direction for a few minutes. Finn plays around with the controls, not bothering with the ten-paged guide that went along with the gadget.

Jake bites his sandwich and drinks his iced tea, watching Finn at work.

After what seemed like eternity for the excited and impatient Finn, he looked through the viewfinder, only to find another Earth. One that looked exactly like this one. Same continent shapes, same sizes, same color composition: green, white, a little bit of brown and blue. It was rather vague, but Finn, after trying to alter the focus for a full minute, decided that this was as clear as it got.

"Wow," Finn says in awe.

"Let me see!" Jake gently shoves Finn out of the way, pushing the telescope to another direction.

"Aw Jake! You-"

"Whoa!" Jake says in admiration. "Finn! It's another Earth!" Jake steps out of the way. Finn bends down to the viewfinder only to see another Earth, the one with the exact same continents and colors as the last one. This one was clearer and more focused than the last Earth clone. Finn steps back and spins the telescope randomly, thinking that they might coincidentally find another Earth. They repeat this process for a few minutes, finally realizing that it can't be done.

"We have to tell PB!" Jake says, excited of their findings.

"But she already knows about this stuff. Plus, that thing might be light-years away, meaning that we only see the light, and that it might not even be there anymore," Finn explains. Jake puts his hand on his forehead.

"Agh! A headache!"

"Dude, you okay?" Jake puts his hand down and sips his iced tea.

"No dude. I was exaggerating. I like to see science in action, but I just don't care for the boring parts." Finn stares blankly at Jake. 'But that's what makes it interesting...' Finn thinks. Jake takes his empty glass of iced tea. "Dude, you gonna eat that?" Jake points at the second sandwich on the plate.

"Nah. I'm good," Finn replies, searching for planets in general. Jake shrugs, stuffs the sandwich in his mouth, takes the plate and stretches over to the kitchen. Finn shuts down the computerized telescope. Tucking it under his arm, he walks to the garage.

Finn walks away to the garage, hearing Jake in the kitchen upstairs. His steps and dishwashing easily heard throughout the house. 'We need a quiet dishwasher' Finn says in his mind. He finds a great place to out his telescope so he can remember it next time. 'Great job, buddy' Finn says to the telescope.

Finn walks upstairs to and slips into his red sleeping bag. Jake walks in with a glass of milk. "Bed-time already?" Jake asks, sipping his warm milk. BMO walks in, controllers in hand. "Dude you gonna play?"

"Nah dude. I wanna dream about the earths, the possibilities, the life..." Finn drifts off into a deep sleep, imagining the life, economy and people on the other planets. He imagines visiting them, getting to know them, seeing what it's like in their world. And then they might see their world. Or maybe they go to all of the worlds, and have one, big field trip.

"Well, goodnight buddy," Jake says quietly, pressing the Start button.


	2. Space Mission

Finn and Jake walk up to the Candy Kingdom, admiring the nature along the way. "What do you think the Space Mission's for?" Jake asks. Finn shrugs.

"It was all about some weird planetary discovery thing," Finn replies. "That's all she said on the phone." Jake nods. "She sounded a bit giddy, too. All agitated and tired."

"Probably something important. Let's pick up the pace," Jake states. He picks up Finn and stretches his legs so he covers more ground. The Candy Kingdom became easily visible throughout the horizon. "There!" He says, walking to the mostly pink and yellow empire.

They enter the castle after being allowed through by banana guards. "Hey Princess," Finn says casually. "Whatcha need?" Princess Bubblegum whirls around, excitement obvious on her face.

"Alright guys. I know you guys don't have any certified training, I'm allowing you guys to enter my space expedition program. You found anything, Finn?" Finn looks at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's why I gave you the telescope, to find new earth-like planets," she explains. Finn just stared at her in a blurry haze that day, conspicuous about his infatuation when she handed him the telescope.

"Yeah... we found some," Finn squeaks nervously. He hands her the telescope. She takes it, goes up to a balcony and searches for the planet.

"Now if I can pinpoint the coordinates..." she presses a few buttons, adjusting the angle automatically. "Ah ha!" She takes a flash drive and downloads the data. She proceeds to transfer it to another computer. It runs immediately, making a quiet, but not silent, drone. "So how'd you guys find it?" She asks, leaning against the machinery.

"We were just stargazing when we saw it, we were talking about how Finn wanted-" Finn slaps his hand over Jake's mouth.

"Well, I found some bright objects near a star, so I assumed it was a planet. We found two of them as well," he says sheepishly, his hand still over Jake's mouth.

"Alright..." she says, wondering why Finn is all nervous and covering Jake's mouth. "Well, I'll probably need you again for few days." She thinks for a moment. "Also, pack up for a trip," she suggests.

"A trip?" Finn and Jake say at the same time.

"Pack up your bags to last you things for about a few months. Like you're moving. I'll provide you the food and water. Just don't include any bulky furniture unless you really want to," she explains. "It's for something for the future." Finn and Jake shrug.

"Alright. Well, bye then!" Jake says, waving back. Finn does as well, looking back at her with a shy half-smile.

* * *

><p>Well away from the Candy Kingdom, Jake asks, "What's with the hand thing?"<p>

"I didn't want you talking about she and me together," Finn explains. "I don't think I'm ready yet, man." Jake nods in empathy.

"You're just a bit shy. In a while, you'll get the guts to ask her," he encourages.

"I hope so," Finn answers, entering the slightly rickety wooden house. Finn immediately begins to pack up. After a few moments of quiet, Finn changes the subject. "So why do you think we have to pack?"

Jake shrugs. "We've never gone on adventures like this in a while. I mean, maybe once in like, a few months, but that's really about it." He finishes his suitcase filled with mostly building supplies, supplies and blankets, and claims to be ready. Finn finishes "packing" as well, just stuffing his current backpack with extra clothes for the trip.

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum, late at night at about 3:00, calls Finn's house. "What? Hello?" He says tiredly.<p>

"Finn!" She has. "Guten tag! Sorry to wake you and Jake up so early, but I need you both with your bags all ready. Are you all ready?" She asks. "Sorry about the surprise call, it's just that the shuttle can't run like this any long. I'll explain everything when you guys get here." She talks to one of the servants, probably a Banana Guard.

"Yeah! No! Only for Finn! Watch out for him and open it for him and Jake!" She yells. She returns back to the phone. "I'll give you guys some time to get ready. You know, eat breakfast, take a shower, etcetera." An alarm blares in the background.

"Yeah... but Princess... I have to tell you-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to get this done immediately. Can this wait? Thanks," she hangs up, leaving Finn hanging on his sentence. Jake waddles out of bed to Finn.

"Was that PB?" He asked, still rubbing and squinting his eyes. Finn nods, putting down the phone. "I heard you trying to ask her out." Jake tries to hold in a laugh. "How'd it go?"

"I don't know. It was cut off by some alarm thing," he explains. He tries to ignore it. "Come on, let's make breakfast."

"Why so early?"

"Peebles said some shuttle was ready. She'll explain everything there," Finn explains. He goes to the bathroom. "Amma take a shower. You cook us breakfast. Jake gives a thumbs up, taking a pan out of the cupboard.

After they all take a shower, eat breakfast and fully awaken, they grab their bags and exit the house. They take the long walk towards the Candy Kingdom, anxious to see what this is all about.

* * *

><p>The two enter the castle, let in by the Banana Guards. "Finn! Jake!" She almost shouts, relief in her voice. "Alright. You guys go through here." She urges them through the bridge towards the rocker. "You'll see there there are vertical seats. Strap in there. Strap in as well."<p>

The two enter the seats and strap in. The atmosphere smells fresh, like the inside of a new car. Lights, buttons, levers and all kinds of gadgets were present, blinking in all of their glory. "Alright, see that speaker right there?" She calls from the other side of the bridge. It crackles like a walkie-talkie.

"Hear me now?" She says through the radio speaker. "Press the red button to say something. Hold it when you're talking, and release to stop talking." Finn tries it first.

The machine crackles. "Like this?" He says, holding the red button. He releases after he finishes.

"Yes, perfect! This radio is highly engineered to withstand extreme space conditions and can communicate past several light-years." The two exchange glances.

"I've already planned your course. You should be clear of all obstacles, including gravitational fields. Everyone strapped in?" Finn presses the red button,

"Yeah." He gives her a thumbs up through the door.

"Alright. This is also gyroscopically designed to prevent motion sickness. Brace yourselves." An engine began to rumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, still a bit slow, but they'll prepare for lift off any moment now. Watch out!<strong>

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	3. Cabin Captains

As the engine began to make grumbling sound, the door shut, the whole thing began to shake and PB crackles through the speaker, "Alright, the startup is supposed to stall for a few seconds. Get ready to jump at any time-"

The rocket leaped into the air immediately without notice, leaving Finn and Jake surprised. "Whoa!" They say loudly. The jolt turns into a continuous blast, like a normal rocket.

"Don't you think we should be dizzy?" Jake questions.

"Maybe it's another one of PB's features of the ship," Finn replies. The shaking continues as they see the sky outside begin to lighten. Eventually, the atmosphere fades into nothing, leaving the layer of Earth's atmosphere visible. They were obviously in space, but Princess Bubblegum hasn't given them any instructions.

After a few moments of quiet, except for the roar of the booster rocket, PB finally says something. "Alright guys, we should be clear of most of Earth's gravitational pull. I'm releasing the rocket and activating the engine," the speaker crackles. They hear a release sound, and the roaring became a quiet whirring. At least in the ship it did.

"Alright, now for some speaker stuff," it crackles. "When you refer to us down here, call it Mission Control. We have multiple people operating the ship, monitoring the conditions." The two look at each other.

"Anyways, any time you finish a transmission, say 'Over' to tell me that you finished what you're saying, over," the machine crackles. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, over," Finn responds, releasing the microphone button. The two stare at the star filled sky outside.

* * *

><p>"To release the seatbelt, just push the tab into a square. This prevents it from getting released by accident, over," she instructs. Finn tries it first, pulling the little metal tab in a square, which release a the double-strap seatbelt, leaving Finn weightless. Jake copies him, floating with him.<p>

"Now in the cockpit, there should be four walkie-talkies on a battery cradle. This is used for talking throughout the cabin, over." Finn jumps around the metal cockpit. He opens the door, entering a room. Finn and Jake take two walkie-talkies and explore the room.

"I have a camera in most rooms, so I can see if you guys are alright. Anyways, I see you're in the eating room. On the wall should be a few bags of food. You have quite a bit of variety, and, if you portion it correctly, it should last you a few months. There are a few menus over at the corner to help you portion the food properly to maximize the length of the supply." The two grab a menu and go over the sizing charts. "Oh, over," she corrects herself.

The two continue their journey and jump into the next room. "Here, we have the bedrooms. There are three compartments, one extra for whatever reason. Get in!" The two fit inside two separate sleeping compartments. "Each compartment has a laptop, some paper and a pencil, and some drinking water in case you get thirsty and get too lazy to get up."

* * *

><p>"Use the handle to get out," she notes. The two use the handle and catapult themselves out of their compartments. "There are a few important monitors there you guys should look out for. Each computer screen should be self-explanatory. Ask if you're confused." They float around to another cabin.<p>

"This node is where the bathrooms are located. It's also, again, pretty basic. There's a kit at the right where you can brush your teeth. Llso, a commonly mistaken question, you can actually swallow the toothpaste." The boys stare at everything, fascination in their eyes.

"There's also an exercise part of the room. In microgravity, exercising is a necessity. If you don't, you might end up ruining your muscles due to lack of use or activity. There are two so you both can exercise, and there's a handbook on both to explain what you can do to exercise your muscles." The machinery was confusing to look at.'Glad that handbook's there' Finn thinks.

They continue down the cabin, "flying" down the tunnel. The whole rocket began to shrink. "Here is the storage module. I've separated the storage pockets, so they should be easy to use. Most of it is garbage, but there are some extra supplies like food and toothpaste. Just look around, and things should be easy to find."

"Alright, you two look around. Any questions or anything and ask. Bye! Over," the device crackles one more time, leaving the place quiet.

"Dude, this'll be weird," Jake says. Finn nods. They experiment with flying around and floating in space. "There's no such thing down, or up, in that matter." Finn tries lying down in bed. He realizes that he actually can't lie down.

* * *

><p>After a few days of no gravity, they begin to exercise. "Which one do you think we're going to?" Finn asks, using the microgravity exercise machine. Jake shrugs.<p>

"It could be neither, but I think it's the first one we found," Jake hypothesizes. Their daily routine was simple: get up, use the bathroom and "bath", go eat breakfast with Jake, and then do something cool on the laptop. Jake especially likes to read about things in space.

"This is gonna be a long trip," Jake calls from his bed compartment.

"I know, Jake," Finn replies, reading a book.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was long and all, but this is all to paint a picture in your mind to what it's like within the cabin of their ship. This will be a long journey, so there might be a few more chapters within the ship.<strong>

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	4. Catapult

It was quiet in the cabins for a few days. Talking was only a recreational activity, and there wasn't much to talk about up there anyways. They spent all day on their first and second day staring out the window and telescopes.

The news of Finn and Jake on a space expedition spread like wildfire. Everyone in Ooo were definitely shocked to find they won't come back for a while, especially Finn and Jake's friends.

* * *

><p>They were sleeping when they got the call. The whole cabin, silent.<p>

Finn reluctantly gets up and floats over to the transmitter. "Finn and Jake, do you read, over?" Princess Bubblegum announces. She had a hint of panic within her voice.

Finn effortlessly flies over to the transmitter, rubs his eyes and presses the red button, "Yeah, over," he says weakly.

"You're out of course!" She panics a bit more. You can hear the buttons and switches being activated and deactivated over the speaker. "I thought the magnetic forcefield would deflect all rocks, but one rock wasn't magnetic enough and now you're falling off course!

"The asteroid bumped this cabin and pushed it off by four feet, and you've been travelling in that direction for about five hours, so you're WAY off!"

"Are we going to be trapped in here forever?" Finn replies. Princess Bubblegum's panic spread to Finn, and now Jake was just getting up.

"I'm gonna get breakfast okay?" Jake lazily floats to the kitchen module. Finn doesn't even pay attention.

"No. If you were to be stuck there, you should be able to live for about a month," she explains, realizing she's scaring Finn. That didn't bring Finn any relief at all.

"So- so where will we go then?" Finn "sits" down on the cabin seat. The blinking lights and switches were being flicked on and off before his eyes, the command from Mission Control at their earth.

"Right now, we don't see any planets-"

"None?!"

"It's okay Finn. I guess I shouldn't have panicked. We'll try to relocate you with the gravity of some of these planets. Let's boost up your engines." The quiet drone that sounded like a washing machine now became a louder roar of a motorcycle, and they move significantly faster. "Is that loud? Sorry I didn't pack in too many mufflers," she comments.

* * *

><p>"It's fine, but have you found anything interesting yet?" Finn replies, still a little scared after a quiet ten minutes. The only sound was Jake eating something for his breakfast.<p>

"We've spotted a planet like earth. We should use that as a gravitational catapult. So what we'll do is get you within their gravity field, and we'll spin you around and around until you've generated enough velocity to catapult you out of the gravity field and get you back in course," she describes the procedure.

"What are the chances of success?" Finn asks credulously.

"Well, on average the chance of this procedure working varies between different ships and gravity strengths, but with these conditions, there's an average of about three out of five chance of you making it out alive and back on track, so you're on the plus side," Princess Bubblegum assures.

Three out of five. It's not bad. It's more than 50%, so the chances are in their favor.

But Finn is still panicking.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence on board, the ship steers over to the left. They could see the ominous blue marble. It looks just like the earth back home. They stare at it in awe. "We're accelerating speed, over," the roar of the engine progressively grows louder as they zoom faster and faster.<p>

They're now orbiting the earth. As the ship lurches faster and faster they recognize the shapes of the continents, and they just so happened to be the same as the ones at home. "Okay. This is taking a little more time than it should. No need to panic. We'll escape the gravity soon," Princess Bubblegum says, not a hint of worry in her voice.

Finn and Jake grow more worried as the ship only seems to fly faster, and into the earth. "Okay, now this might be a problem. We're entering the mesosphere now. There should be more drag," she updates. The ship doesn't seem to be slowing down at all. The engine volume lowers back to the quiet drone.

PB turns the ship to the right in hopes to exit the atmosphere. That only made it worse. As they went up, a large, unused satellite bumped into them, only pushing it farther.

Now the gravity grew stronger, and Princess Bubblegum immediately turned on this engine. Even when they sped up, it was too late. Gravity pulled them farther down.

"We can't outrun the gravity! Putting engine on maximum load!" The engine roar grew deafening. The ship flew faster. They're going to make it. Back to normal.

Then the engine sputters and stops.

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity as they were gliding high up in the mesosphere, suspended only by momentum. The silence was cut by Pricness Bubblegum. "ENGINE FAILURE PRESENT I REPEAT ENGINE FAILURE!" She screams through the transmitter.<p>

The ship seems to be holding its velocity. "We're going to have to glide down onto ground. We'll try to land on water," she explains. "Now what I want you two to do is go to the very back. There should be a large pack of supplies in blue tarp. Go get it, but DON'T open it," she commands clearly.

Finn floats over to the back of the ship. Now he began to feel something pulling at his legs. A familiar force finally reunited. "Dude I feel gravity!" Jake calls. "You know what this means right?" Finn rummages through the supplies until he finds a flat pack with blue tarp. It was a flat pack with the blue tarp as described. It also had two tight black strips to keep it tightly closed.

"This is it," he says to himself. Finn hurries back to the cockpit. Jake begins experimenting with the gravity he's never felt in a while.

"We don't have a choice! We can't escape the gravity!" She almost yells. "Finn! Jake! Strap on!" They sit down and activate the seatbelt. "Okay! We're coming in pretty fast! We'll have to pinpoint an ocean. You too look around!" The transmission ends. Finn and Jake crane their necks. Both spot a bay where they can land.

"Over there! We'll just have to steer over to the right for a bit!" Finn explains, as they glide westward. A continent that looked like North America was seen from above. If they were to crash into the bay Finn saw, it would be around northern California, if there was a California.

"We might not make it!" She screams.

"But we'll try!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's what I call intense! I've been gone in a hiatus. This is because I've been hit with a massive wave of writer's block. Kind of tough, but I'm still blank.<strong>

**Eh. I'll think of something.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	5. Crash Landing

"I see it! Thank yourselves! You just found a safe haven. There's a city there, so you can probably stay there as I come down for you," Princess Bubblegum replies. Finn and Jake feel the shaking of the ship as it begins to get held back by air resistance. "Stupid air! Drag increasing guys! We're at the stratosphere now!"

The ship lowers as they begin to see the buildings at the same height of an airplane. They're above the clouds, feeling like birds. The sound of the wind passing by them became louder as they neared the bay. They were going to make it.

"Guys, I'm not sure we can make it!" Princess Bubblegum is panicking again. The city became more detailed. Now it seems like they were going to land at the middle of the street. "Grab a hold of the pack and hold it tight!" Princess Bubblegum is yelling now.

The rocket nears the cement as the metal begins to grind. "Cover your neck and head, brace yourselves!" The metal grinding became a loud screeching as the rocket hits the concrete. All the lights and power go out as the power generators were crushed.

The parachute was unable to deploy, and the cabin began to depressurize. This went on for a few minutes. Tools fell, some power boxes burst and exploded and Finn and Jake's ears were nearly pulverized. The metal shrieked as it began to fall apart and make sparks WITHIN the apparatus.

They were shook around, and Jake hit his head on the dashboard in front of him. A forceful bump pushed them up, compressing Finn's stomach. A battery exploded from one of their laptops. The screeching reduced to a stop. Now it was silent. Finn thought they might've gone deaf from the crash and they couldn't hear anything.

He stays there curled up in a ball, expecting his senses to continue, but he couldn't feel the vigorous shaking of the crash. He slowly looks up, his arms still around his knees. Everything is frozen. They were lucky that the engine hasn't exploded yet. His legs still aching and his stomach hurting, Finn deactivates his seatbelt, and, after vomiting, grabs the pack to go outside.

Finn is certain that the rocket could explode any minute. Will all of those power boxes and the grinding cement, he expects the fuel tank and engine to be punctured. He wobbly walks to Jake and gives him a big hug. "We made it buddy," he whispers. "Right?"

Finn could feel Jake moving. "We made it," Jake replies, continuing Finn's hug. "Now let's get the heck out of this mess." They walk over to the first exit, but it was jammed. They move on to the next one, but it was shut tight as well. They tried all of them, and they were severely damaged in the crash.

"No need to panic," Jake encourages. "I'll open up the doors and you go try talking to PB." Finn nods, handing Jake the emergency pack. Walking past the fallen things on the floor, Finn sees the shiny, red button. He gives it a press and says,

"Princess? We've crashed onto the planet now, and we're stuck inside. What should we do?"

Finn and Jake wait for a response. Jake finally gets the pack open by forcefully ripping it after giving up on the recommended options on the pack itself. Finn tries again,

"Princess Bubblegum, do you read? We have made contact on the planet and have crashed. We have no means of escape." Finn suddenly gets an idea. "Hey Finn, can you go ahead and try busting down the windshield?" Jake looks up, and decides to give it a try. Jake makes a giant fist and tries smashing it, but it won't break.

"Ow ow ow! Dude, that thing us impenetrable," Jake shrinks his hand, now beginning to bruise. "Well, it is made to protect the vacuum of space."

* * *

><p>Finn could hear some people talking outside. He moves his achy legs to the wall, trying to eavesdrop. "Someone might be there!" A sweet voice says worriedly. 'Is that Princess Bubblegum?' Jake mouths. Finn shrugs.<p>

"You're right. We cannot leave these people here," another voice says.

"Let's start by opening a hole in the wall-"

"No! We might burn whoever is inside," another voice cuts in.

"Hold on, I have an idea," a black portal-like hole appears, startling Finn and Jake.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you, a figure comes out of it. She wore a purple cloak covering her body and shadowing her face. Finn grabs the pack and his miraculously untouched backpack. She opens another portal to the floor. "Get in here and you'll be free." She falls back down into the portal and disappears.

"I guess we should jump in," Finn comments. Jake follows, and he ends up in a room.

"What was that?" Jake asks, baffled by the ability of making portals.

"I'm Raven, and yes, I can make portals," Raven replies. 'We could use this kind of technology back home' Jake thinks. Portals would help getting around way easier.

"Where did everyone else go?" Finn questions.

"Cleaning up your mess," Raven replies. "Sit down." She takes a seat on the coach and moves the remote her way.

"Sorry about that by the way," Finn says, rubbing his sore knees. Raven shrugs.

"Happens." Raven flicks in the TV and goes to the news, which was describing the rocket crash. Chuckling, she sets down the remote.

"Um..is that gonna be a problem?" Jake points at the TV. "What if they'll arrest us?"

"You guys'll be fine. Just stay here. That'll always be one of the things I like about being a Titan. If you mess something or blow up a building, you'll be in the news. You can neither be a psychopath or a hero." Finn and Jake thought of it for a moment.

"Wait, what?" Jake questions. She chuckles again.

"You guys are gonna like it here."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've been prioritizing The Band, but that's because I have a good idea of how that story's going to play out. Same thing with this. The Fiction is still a little jumbled up. I gotta think of something sooner or later.<strong>

**I'm open to (most) suggestions.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


End file.
